


Bound By Love

by Charlie0831



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Mattex Fic Exchange, Romance, Save Our Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie0831/pseuds/Charlie0831
Summary: Mattex Fic. From friend's to Lovers... something happens at work that gives the cast of who the opportunity to go on holiday together...this is the perfect moment for feelings they have held onto for so long to surface after an unexpected event happens...whether they want them to or not!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic, so be kind!! lol

CHAPTER 1, Arthurs Idea

Arthur – “So we have ten day’s spare till we can crack on with our work and its for-cast nothing but cold shitty weather as usual, this month, so I was thinking that perhaps we should make the most out of this rare opportunity, grab it by the balls and all go away together on a spontaneous pond family Holiday! What do you say?” Looking Eagerly!

Karren, Matt and Alex all eyed each other up hesitantly trying to decipher what the other one was thinking...but with smirks clearly written across all their amused faces…thinking could they…should they? Karen was the first to speak up, “WELL where exactly were you thinking about going to then stupid face” eyebrows raised!  
Arthur smirked and smiled with ease because he had already figured this out “my mate Den has a villa on one of the Greek islands….erm can’t remember its name…but it's big, got its own pool and private beach. He says it's awesome. What more do we need to chillax and get away from all that is Cardiff?”.

Matt was brewing over this silently in his head…to be honest he thought to himself he would only be bothered about going if Alex was going. If she were to stay around the flat in Cardiff for their 10 days off then so would he. These 2 months of filming with her were precious to him as he doesn't know the future of their scripts and when she will…if ever if ever she will, be back again! No…no he thought to himself, I will do what Alex is doing! “  
What do you think Kingston?” Matt quizzes loudly.

Alex suddenly feels put on the spot and tries to think extremely fast about all the pros and cons of this little adventure. Her daughter was already arranged to be with Florran while she filmed “Who” so it would be unfair to take his time away from her now she was available for 10 days. She also thought apart from her actual family that these three co-workers, although young compared to her, were some of the closest friends she has ever had and even though she wasn’t with them as much as they are with each other, they always embraced her as one of the group. Even when she was in America they would call, Skype and whatnot at least once a week …more for Matt of course…he was her best friend if ever she had one, they were so comfortable and open together embracing each other's naturally flirtatious and kindred energies!  
Anyway spending some fun bonding time with her besties shouldn’t be brushed away so easily… plus she always loved a plane flight with Matt. They always seemed to get seated side by side and it made her feel so at ease on long tiresome flights when they went to the same conventions. Resting their heads on each other's shoulders to sleep…he made her feel so relaxed in stressful travelling commitments. The first time she accidentally ended up resting on his shoulder and her hand over his waist. She opened her eyes and moved off him quickly, red-faced and embarrassed…apologising profusely much to Matts amusement… “I kinda liked it Kingston your so snuggly wuggly”, laughing sweetly, then he brought his arm around her and hugged her back into his side resting his chin against her head and shutting his eyes too! Since then it’s what they did, they always found time to rest together on flights…it was their thing and she loves it (she loves him)!  
So that’s it then, the decision made. “Yes, I’m game” shrugging her shoulders like the answer was just too damn easy and giving Matt a cheeky wink. He smirked before jumping in with a slight raise of his hand “yep, me too” he winked back enthusiastically! 

Karren threw her arms in the air “Well I’m obviously not going to be the goddam party pooper am I…so Darvill hop to it, when do we go?”.  
They let Arthur sort everything out, that was easiest and before they knew it the villa was available and the Flights were booked for the day after. The rush and stress of packing bags commenced and the excitement of holiday spirit began to emerge!


	2. The Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a bit to get going, but something happens in the next chapter, also any advice is always appreciated. Thank you x x

The small Taxi Bus pulled up outside their picture-perfect Greek Villa and they all fell out wearily in their far too English clothes and far too pasty pale UK skin for the super hot holiday atmosphere. Arthur paid the Driver and when he drove off they all just stood there for a moment gaping at its natural beauty and tranquillity. Set right next to the ocean and surrounded by olive trees, it was stunning. Amy Squealed and ran up dragging her case over the rough grit driveway tumbling towards the main door of the villa…”Me first… I’m getting the best Room you lot” she shouted without looking behind!  
Arthur Got the keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of Alex and Matt who both laughed and shook their heads as they followed after Amy.  
Matt leaned into Alex cheekily “ So Kingston you gonna let me rub sun cream on your back soon or what? ”, she smirked at his suggestion `god she would love those hands of his rubbing lotion over her body. Stop it Alex.`... “Darling I wouldn't want you to become too embarrassed in your mankini, you know how tight those things are around your precious jewels”. She winked and he sniggered!  
“Errrm the doors locked” Amy panted and turned around… Arthur finally got there and jingled the keys in front of her face “It's not a hotel Karren, we have to open our own doors you know…and don’t expect room service because there is none”! She pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at him.  
It was nice and cool inside considering the sweltering temperature outside. Alex sighed that she could finally relax and get out of these friggin hot sweaty tight jeans …. ugg. They had a quick look around, it was full of character whitewash walls, stone features, cream tile floors…big open plan kitchen and living room leading out to the swimming pool through the large patio doors!  
“Right err, let's find our rooms shall we” Alex was dying to get on a sunbed now she had just spotted them outside looking so utterly inviting!!  
Matt smiled at her with an unknowing look… he was actually wondering if she was going to wear a full swimsuit or a bikini and he was so excited at either thought!  
Alex smiled back and shook her head as she went to the stairs …just as she was about to heave her case up to the first step Matt rushed in and grabbed her hand over the handle…”I’ll take this up for you Miss Kingston, I’m pretty sure you will have packed the entire flat knowing you”. He wasn’t wrong lifting it up the first few steps and looking at her “Jesus Christ Kingston have you got a couple of dead bodies in here too”. She opened her mouth for a second then slapped his arm playfully “oh shut up”.  
Karen and Arthur found their own rooms excitedly and Matt put Alex’s case on the bed for her falling on top of it as he did so. “God I need to go get my shorts on and jump in the pool” he heaved. Alex smirked at him cheekily …”I hope their not speedo’s Sweetie I wouldn’t be able to control myself”…he eyed her smugly playing their usual flirting game getting up off the bed and walking to the door “the tighter the better Kingston, I totally have nothing to be ashamed of” with a wink and a smile he left to go find his own case and room! She laughed to herself as she sorted her things This could be an interesting week!

Matt and Arthur were the first ones in the pool, boys will be boys… Cannonball by Matt and a stealthy Dive by ‘the Nose’. It was just after 2 in the afternoon and the water was perfect. Karren was the first to appear with her purple and white bikini and denim shorts, sunglasses and a towel with her factor 1 million or something suncream. She set her things up on one of the sunbeds next to Matt and Arthur's towelled beds. ”Hey, my boys how’s the water?”...” it's great Kaz, get ya arse in here” shouted Arthur from the other side of the pool. “Where is Kingston Kaz” Matt queried missing her already. Taking off her hot pants and flip-flops she walked cautiously to toe the water “ She’s being a mother hen and just checking out the fridge situation in the kitchen… says it needs stocking for breakfast and whatnot”. Matt gives himself a ”tut” that woman needs to learn how to relax. Silently looking to Arthur making sneaky head suggestions over to Karen, they both laugh and swim over eager to execute their plan. She sat on the edge of the pool legs in the water building up the courage to enter the coldness fully. Arthur got out pretending to get something from under his sunbed, while Matt went nearer to Karen “come on Kaz it's cold at first but lovely when you're in”! She tilted her head “I know that smartass …I like to get in slowly and adjust to the temperature you moron”. Suddenly without warning, Matt splashed her, she screamed and stood up then Arthur came running behind her and rugby tackled her into the pool laughing …she screamed bloody murder….bouncing up from the surface sputtering like a drowned puppy …”OH MY GOD, YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING ARSE HOLES….YOUR SO GONNA REGRET YOU EVER DID THAT”. The guys laughed hysterically...they loved to wind her up together just like a little sister.  
Just then Matt caught a glimpse of Alex walking down to the side of the pool, his mouth was ajar in awe and following her gliding movement like a slow-mo dream. She wore a beautiful white lace bikini with a flowing white sarong around her waist, her curls were full and lush and looking down her honey coloured legs was a delicate white gold Anklet around her ankle that suddenly made him gulp with desire… she was barefoot but carried her sandals and shades and a reading book of who knows what in her hand! She was a Goddess Matt suddenly realised…yes, she had always been beautiful …yes she had always been the one for him he knew….but seeing her for the first time in this practically bare and simple form she was utterly beautiful! .He could see every curve of her body as the light shone through her sarong and curves she had…she wasn’t a girl…she was a woman… a Greek Goddess of a woman!  
“Matt ….MATT…OY SMITHERS…” Matt turned around to look at Karen…as she glared at him “ stop your drooling and go talk to her”. Arthur pitched in “yeah you have a rare opportunity here mate, we both know how you feel about Alex. Now you have a week here with no work, no interruptions, what better chance will you get to let her know”! Matt looked slightly embarrassed but took a deep breath and psyched himself up like he was gonna jump out of a goddamn plane. “Ok….Ok” the only words he spoke and turned to swim in the direction of his goddess!


	3. The Incident

Karen and Arthur just rolled their eyes at each other in amusement!  
Alex placed her stuff down on the bed `next to Matt's she presumed` as she eyed his sunglasses on the towel. She glanced and spotted him swimming up towards her so she walked to the edge of the pool and sat down dangling her legs in the water tentatively.   
“So how many laps have you done so far darling?” she questioned sarcastically. He laughed as he approached her discreetly eyeing up her perfectly toned legs.   
“I did fifty but you missed it apparently love” he shot back.   
Alex took him in, his long wet locks dripping over in every direction upon is head… his pale skin was actually surprisingly toned and even though the weather what hot, she still felt goosebumps of desire tickle over her body when the smugness and cheekiness of his smile slapped her across the face like a tennis racket!… `wake up Alex…wake the fuck up he’s young and hot … your old and your not.` The usual battle of her mind commenced.  
So Kingston…coming in for a swim”  
“No I don’t go in Matt, I can’t swim”  
“Yerrr right haaa”  
And with the rush of the words, he spoke and the instinct of playtime kicking in he grabbed her wrist swiftly, put his foot against the wall and pulled her with all his might over his head letting go as she crashed into the water…laughing as he did so.  
“NOahhhh” she screamed, the look of pure terror on her face!   
Over the other side of the pool, Arthur saw what was unfolding and in shock, he Screamed “MATT NOOO SHE CAN’T SWIM YOU, IDIOT…..MATT GET HER” he started swimming towards them like a torpedo in the water. Matt swung around in shock it was all happening too quickly everything was a blur… he saw Alex failing in the water scrambling to get her head above and failing desperately …yelps coming as her head occasionally broke the surface. Fear. Terror. He swung down to grab under her arms…she kicked and clawed and he pulled her up close. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively and swung her legs around his waist, like a baby orangutan gripping onto its mother for dear life, coughing and spluttering in between shock and slight sobs.  
“God Alex I’m so sorry…oh my God, I didn't know…fucking hell I’m so sorry Alex”. He was in shock…what had he done… “Matt don’t let me go,” she gasped, her body shaking.   
“I won’t, I got you sweetheart. God I’m so sorry. Why didn’t I know this?? Jesus “.  
Arthur got there and Karen had climbed out at the other side and was running down the side of the pool. “ Take her to the steps mate” Arthur instructed…she was still clinging on to matt like a lifeline when they got to them, he sat on the top step and Karren ran towards them and threw a towel around Alex’s shoulders.   
“ Alex oh my god are you ok”. Matt still in utter shock and arms wrapped around her protectively … “just give her a mo Kaz….” criest I’m so sorry” he repeated again”.  
After about 10 mins of quiet and some gentle rubbing on Alex’s back she came around and pulled back. Matt loosened his hold on her and she spoke quietly, “it's ok” never looking him in the eyes. She got up wrapping the towel tighter around her shoulders and walking back to the patio doors of the Villa, Karen walked with her, an arm around her shoulders.

Matt didn't move and Arthur got out walked over to the beds to grab their towels, “come on mate throwing a towel over Matts' neck before giving himself a quick dry and slinging the towel over by the beds again. Arthur could see the guilt and hurt written across his mate's face and it pained him to see and sense what he would be feeling. ” Come on let's go down to the beach for a bit!”   
They walked silently along the beach for a while… Matt spoke first, “I never knew...how did you know she couldn’t swim” he queried nervously. “ She mentioned it a while back in conversation when we did the theatre production together that month…said she fell in a pool when she was five reaching for a ball and nearly drown. Her parents couldn’t get her into a pool for lessons after that…they tried everything until they finally gave up”.   
A few more minutes of silence while Matt stewed in the information… Arthur piped up again… “it's not your fault mate, I don’t think its huge public knowledge that she can't swim…I just assumed you knew…I know Karren did”. Matt nodded and took a deep sigh shaking his head…” it was just a shock mate, she will be fine and won't hold it against you…you know that right?” Matt responded almost too fast “she wouldn’t even look at me, Arthur”. Arthur patted his shoulder…” she was probably embarrassed or something, you know how she is… she never shows weakness to anyone…putting on that tough girl act…like she's one of her badass characters.” That made him smile and snigger…because it was so true…so, Alex….she acted her life in front of people always pretending to be tougher than she actually was. Matt could see it more than most, even her flirtiness was sometimes a defence mechanism, he had studied her features and actions from the minute she arrived for the first read through…she mesmerised him and he studied her like a book and could now practically read her as one.  
Arthur went back to check on the women but Matt decided to sit on the beach for a bit so Arthur gave him his space.

Alex had a shower and got changed into her flowy skirt and pretty vest top ready for the evening, she found Karen and Arthur in the kitchen.   
” Hey, Alex feeling better?” …”Fine, thank you Karen, all dry now … what an exciting first day” she laughed back. They all smiled glad she was feeling back to normal, Karen said “me and Arthur are going to the shops to get the fridge stocked as you suggested... is there anything you need? Arthurs cooking tonight, I’m making him do seabass like that time he did for us ages ago in the flat remember?…god that was yum”.  
“ Oh yes that was amazing Arthur you must do that again…I can't wait!!” Alex clapped silently ….” oh and if you could get me some English breakfast fodder that would be great …I will feed us in the morning then”. Karren squealed, ”eeeek I love Kingston's full English ….this is so better than all inclusive….can we have your amazing Kingston pancakes too at some point?”.

“only for you, honey” Alex replied.

“Right come on Kaz best be off so I can get the BBQ on asap I'm starving.” Arthur began to shuffle her towards the door.  
Alex looked around quickly “ oh before you go…where's Matt?”, Arthur turned “ he’s was sulking on the beach last I knew”. Then Karen piped up “propper sulking Alex…please sort him out...I can't cope with him like that for the rest of the week…we’re on holiday for god sake…go slap his face or something”. Arthur then pushed her out of the door while she was still yapping!  
Alex took a deep breath and headed out to find him on the beach.


	4. Your Killing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this with some flirting and fluff...looking forward to their first kiss in the next one...well their first one off camera lol

She spotted his hunched over form sat with his knees bent and his arms resting over them, looking out to the now setting sun over the sea. She took him in, sitting there all alone brooding over the events of drama the day had brought. She could sense his guilt-ridden conscience spilling out of him uncontrollably like mentos and coke. As she approached closer to him her toes clenching into the warm sun-kissed sand, he turned suddenly becoming aware of her presence.  
“ Now then soldier, how goes the day?” and she smiled as he faltered, she sat down next to him smiling encouragingly!  
He looked down at his toe’s, then looked back up into her eyes, “I'm so sorry Alex, I didn’t mean it, I didn't mean to...it was….it was supposed to be a joke…. I thought you were joking!” He looked down again guilt and hurt written all over his face. He half expected her to be angry...to be annoyed, or not even be sat next to him right now, but she was here and she was smiling like it was nothing. Placing a gentle hand over his shoulder speaking with sincerity, “Matt it was a simple mistake, you weren't to know, how would you and I’m fine now honestly...it was a shock course, my mind faulted and I was embarrassed after. But it's over now and I don't blame you for one bit...you must believe me!”.

She stood up offering out her hand to walk back, Matt was still in his swim shorts with the towel around his neck looking a bit red to be honest from the not so familiar sun. “ Come on sweety lets get you back, Arthur is cooking sea bass and I’m pretty sure Karren will be starting the cocktails before long”.  
Matt reached and grabbed her hand to stand and she kept tight hold as they walked back, he laughed finally relaxing a bit. ”Well I hope she’s not making her own drinks up like last time... I only had two glasses of her “bathroom shag” drink and I was ill for the week!” They both giggled into each other Alex stating that yes “The Bathroom Shag” was definitely the worst concoction and never again was she having that one!!

They got back to the smell of Arthurs succulent sea bass and Karen had already set the table with a lush salad. She was currently mixing cocktails in the kitchen...Matt and Alex smirked at each other. They all settled around the table for a nice evening eating alfresco and laughing off the day with chit chat old and new. It was going to be an early night this one they were all pretty bushwhacked after travelling and from the mad chaos of the afternoon. They said their goodnights and Alex and Matt were the last to slip away to their rooms next door to each other.  
Before they entered their rooms Matt cleared his throat and spoke softly “Sorry Again Kingston for today and thanks for letting me off the hook so easily”. She walked over and hugged him kissing his cheek and looking into his far too dreamy eyes, ” like I said before Matt, it's fine...to be honest, I’m pretty impressed” still holding each other...Matt looked slightly confused “impressed?”. She laughed and confessed, “you're the first one to get me in a pool since I was six, that's pretty impressive in my book”. He kissed her cheek as they hugged once more...lingering slightly longer than he should have before they parted. She walked to her door before turning and staring seductively “I don't think I’ve ever been quite so wet before Sweetie! “ giving him that totally kinky naughty smirk that always sent shockwaves of fire through his body, pulsing to places he tried to avoid when he was particularly close to her.  
Before he had chance to bite back at the little minx the door closed behind her and he went into his room in need of a cold shower or a bath of ice cubes...or perhaps just to bang his head against a brick wall a million Trillion times! God that woman he though...she’s killing me, literally killing me!!!  
When Alex closed the door behind her she leant against it for a moment still feeling the warmth of his embrace and the brush of tender lips on her cheeks….God that Man, she thought….he’s killing me, quite literally killing me!


	5. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No director is gonna yell "Cut" to them this time...Oooo what will happen!

The smell of breakfast Filled the air. Karen was reading a magazine on the sofa and Arthur was pottering outside. .Matt was the last one up stumbling into the kitchen to see Alex in her comfys, crazy bed hair...small skimpy shorts and button up shirt, bare feet and with that bloody damn sexy anklet that he just wanted to touch around her oh so tempting ankles. She was humming while making breakfast. It was all very domestic...but so utterly wonderful he thought... I could get used to seeing this!  
“ Morning Campers “ clapping his hands together excitedly as he entered, `making Alex jump out of her skin`, far too awake now to say he just got up. Karen didn't look up and just grunted and waved her hand...definitely not a morning person. Arthur bobbed his head around the patio doors “Here he is, about time you lazy sod”!.  
Alex walked over and kissed his cheek as if she did it every day…” Good morning Darling” then continued on with breakfast. His heart skipped a beat.

They all had a lovely morning together relaxing and reading by the pool on the loungers, playing music and messing in the pool playing lilo wars. Mostly just the boys tipping Karen off hers! Alex would occasionally come over to the side and dangle in her feet into chat and laugh at them all! They were always close friends when they all filmed `Who` together... they lived in the same flat block, but this was different and special away from the stresses and time limits of work. It was rare nice and relaxing, so they were just having fun making the most of it.

Near the end of the day, as the sun was setting, Matt was doing a few laps of crawl in the pool on his own. Karen and Arthur had gone to the old town for a bit to investigate, where the best nightlife is. When Matt was approaching the end of the pool he reached a pair of nice legs dangling into the water, he recognised those sexy pins, looking up with a smile “Hey Kingston, thought you had gone indoors to cool down for a bit?”. She shrugged her shoulders, looking a bit flustered for some reason he thought, “ actually I was wondering if you would be up for helping me with something?” she asked almost nervously.  
Matt brushed his wet hair back away from his eyes…” sure what can I do you for me lady?” wondering what on earth it could be as Alex never usually asked for help...with anything...ever!  
She took a bit of a deep breath before she asked “ hmm I was wondering if you could errr help me get into the pool again? She looked down shly with embarrassment. Matt was taken aback by her request at first, wondering if he should. She has some sort of childhood phobia against being in the pool and he wasn't sure he could handle it if she became frightened. On the other hand, this could be the opportunity he has been waiting for...she hasn't trusted anyone to do this with her since she was six and here she was asking him of all people...him who nearly frigging drowned her yesterday!  
“ Are you sure Alex,... I mean I can try, I would never say no to you... you know that right” touching her hand. She looked up and spoke softly, “well I’ve been in now and...and I seemed to be kinda ok when I was with you... I felt safe I guess… you made me feel safe!” looking away again not wanting to see his reaction. He smiled at her acknowledgement and breathed encouragement into his words, speaking with a new found confidence, “ come on then Kingston over to the steps, fast as you like”. She looked up with a smile that could melt hearts and it totally melted Matts.  
“Ok, OK” she stood up in a rush and threw off her sarong as Matt swam to the steps to meet her. She went onto the first step into the pool and stopped...looking across at Matt as he stood up almost in front of her, water falling off his body like goddam Poseidon...all he needed was a Triton. `shit`... `bloody hell what was I thinking, we are both far too naked right now`! She realized.  
”Right Kingston give me your hands and we will do this slowly...its super shallow here so it will just gradually get deeper ok?” Her hands shaking as he took a gentle but firm hold on both. 

“Yes ok,” the only trembling reply she gave. She took another step and Matt backed up still holding her hands…” that's it. See it's easy”. When the water got just above her knees she tensed and her breathing increased “umm” she uttered, Matt could see the panic on her face suddenly increasing and becoming apparent…” hey Kingston don’t look down, look at me...keep going and look at how sexy I am...i’m totally hot for you right now , you can do this, I know you can”. She sniggered shakily looking back up at him, “I never took you for being quite so vain Sweetie” she chirped back. He smiled, playing their game is a good distraction. “Well you know I just saw that familiar look you have on your face!”. “What look?” she answered oblivious to the familiar banter that was occurring. “The he’s hot when he's clever face”. She laughed just realising he was quoting the script from `Who`… “oh shut up” she responded….”Not a chance” both laughing. Looking deep into her eyes.  
Alex took a quick glance around…”Wow, Matt, I’m nearly in the middle...Look”. He was so proud how well she was doing, “See I told you could do it...it's only taken you 5 million years to get here”!  
“Oy you...if only I’d have known, some bloody idiot just needed to throw me in the water to begin with ” she giggled. Totally impressed and shocked at what she had achieved. ”I really need a picture of this for Salome...she will never believe me when I Skype her later”.  
Matt smiled he could imagine Sal’s shocked face, “tell her next time she’s in town we will all go to the pool and prove it. She would probably think the picture is photoshopped knowing her...a gorgeous smart arse just like her mother”. They both laughed `he was right about her being a smartass`.  
Suddenly Matt feeling overconfident with her scooped her up bridal style in the water and Alex gave a “yelp” of shock…”Right let's get those fabulous feet off the floor now shall we Kingston Spinning her around in the water while walking slightly deeper. She grasped tightly at first hugging her head deep to his torso, “ Argh Matt you idiot...what are you d...doing, don’t let me go you bastard” shock, worry and anger at what he had just done.  
Matt looked down at her smiling, how bloody gorgeous and vulnerable she looked. He's so used to bad arse Alex, the one who takes no prisoners, flirty and feisty who could take control of the entire Who studio just by shaking her hips as she passed through with her gobsmacking presence and uncensored banter. Now here in his arms, he got to see a rare side of this mesmerizing woman he so very much loves with all his being. She was for the first time, relying on him...solely him...and he actually quite liked how that felt! “ I would never let you go Alex, not ever”.  
She relaxed and looked up at him, question and worry scattered across her eyes...she shook it away quickly and began to relax just feeling the feel of the water while she kicked her legs slightly...laughing as she did...he smiled back. `Beautiful`. He pulled her up to hug around him and she clung onto him tightly...she couldn't touch the floor here, he could as he was taller he held her close, both slightly out of breath from the pressure of moving through the water, smiling into each other's eyes. They suddenly realized how close their faces actually were now, how tight their almost naked bodies were pushed together...silence as they stilled... matt swallowed as they stilled and gazed into each other sole and it just sort of happened. Their faces fell serious, lips inching closer and then grazed lightly at first... testing eachother...pressure rose as they closed properly and slowly parting their lips together...both asking for entrance and they both accepted willingly but tentatively. Deepening the kiss then with more passion, tongues sweeping in testing and getting more encouraged by the other... need and desire flowing through them like fire igniting fuel...sparks everywhere!  
Hands started to move freely over skin, caressing. Her hands ran up through his floppy hair grasping, a desire she never imagined coming true.  
He held her waist close with one hand as her legs wrapped around him tighter, his free hand ran up and down her back holding her as close as he could get her... moving up to run his hand through her glorious curls that he had always wanted to fondle and play with. She felt his growing arousal below pressing against her lower female form and a warmth shot through her entire body straight to her core... his hand lowed from her hair coming down her back, sweeping slowly around the front to graze her breast, then gently cupping and squeezing, god she was lost in this moment...perhaps he was lost too, his hand came back to her side...running down slowly, so slowly as it reached the top edge of her bikini bottoms, moving a finger sneakily under the hem as he caressed her. Suddenly her thoughts jolted waking in an instance of awareness...what am I thinking...this is Matt ...my co-worker ...my best friend.. I’m old enough to be his mother for christ sakes! But It feels so good... but no...NO this is so wrong, it, it can’t happen it would ruin us! `mind struggling fighting with chaos`. She pulled away from his mouth quickly.  
“STOP, what are we doing” she panted breathlessly and she placed a hand on his chest to hold him back somehow. Matt pulled away suddenly shocked by her immediate response, ”Alex... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to..err?” he questioned very out of breath from the extreme urges surging within his ignited body..his eyes still glistening dark with desire and want.  
“We can’t….we can’t do this Matt”….` she breathed` “it’s not right”. He sighed resigning before her and pushed his forehead to hers calming his senses...willing calm upon hers. He spoke as their heads were still resting, “why not Alex, I want this... I’ve wanted you for so long, since forever...please...tell me you feel it too... I know you do, I know you feel it too Kingston”. Silence. Foreheads still touching breathing still calming “Matt take me back”.  
He pulled back to look in her eyes... want...but worry and regret seeping through, he sighed saying nothing as he carried her to where she could stand and she placed her feet down as he held her hand to the steps...she then let go and got out to get her towel as she wrapped it around her body and slipped her feet shakily into her sandals. It was getting dark. He got out too to collect his towel rubbing his hair, they didn't speak for a moment. They averted their eyes every time they met, the feeling of awkwardness already becoming apparent. Wanting to communicate but just not knowing how to do it, before she turned to walk to the patio doors she spoke with heartbreak in her voice “I’m so sorry sweetie... I can’t”, a tear escaping her eye. She disappeared.


	6. The Idea

Matt slumped down on one of the loungers in defeat, head in his hands. He wanted this, he needed her like breath in his lungs! Why couldn't she see? Why won't she give him... give them a chance?. He’s see's the want and the desire in her face like a mirror of himself.   
He knows her so well and of course he understands her doubts...he is no fool, he is not that naive! She is twice divorced, one of whom cheated `the fucking bastard`, the other one gave up on her too easily when things got tough..” Useless Twat”! Untrusting comes with the territory that is Alex...Matt knows this. Her daughter is her life she would never risk anything to harm her, but neither would he. She drifts between LA and the Uk for work, unsettled...batting between the two like a game of table tennis.   
He knows she recognises the age difference...and that may be her biggest hurdle or guilt, he’s not quite sure...but he has never looked at her as anything other than his equal. They are the same spirit inside it's why they connect so well!   
She is beautiful, intelligent and so bloody talented, funny, contagious, kinky, feisty... uncontainable….unpredictable!! She was everything he needed, everything he craved. Perhaps, in all honesty, she was too good for him he thought...way out of his league to be honest, but she needed to know...she has to know how much she means to him, what can he do?

Alex got to her room and quite simply broke as the door shut..all she could see was the look of disappointment and hurt in Matt's eyes and she put it there. She was scared of the situation, of trusting her heart only to have it broken again...there’s only so much pain a person can take in one lifetime and she agreed with herself long ago to never trust it again, to never trust anyone like that again! If anything happened between them it would only end badly, wouldn't it? She mused like everything else in the past... she would lose him from her life and she couldn't bear the thought. She wanted more, she always had thought from the first time he practically fell into her life spilling the coffee he was bringing all over her blouse, his flustered apology and comical face so sweet with embarrassment. She smiled at the memory.   
He was fresh and new, extremely talented and tremendously clumsy...even childish in his ways... but this she loved about him. His carefree attitude that brought joy to her heart and barrels of laughter in his wake. He had such a look of wisdom and kindness in his eyes, almost mystical, she had never seen that look in anyone before, he was special, unique, one of a kind that made her feel weak at the knees.   
But it couldn't happen, could it? She mused. For he would never see her that way it would just be a fling for him, a notch on his belt she supposed, he was so young after all. And she was...well...it was practically shameful to have such feelings for someone so young. Even so, she had no control over her emotions. He dove straight into her heart and it never stopped pounding when he was around...even when they were apart he would plague her thoughts and dreams...No there was no escaping the secret idea of Matt Smith. 

2 hrs had passed since the kiss and Karen and Arthur wasn’t back yet. They must have found some cool place to get drunk and party all night. `Typical` Matt thought. He had had a shower and got changed into some joggy bottoms, no top.  
Alex still hadn’t ventured out of her room since walking off. Matt sat brooding at the kitchen table, chin in his hand dwelling on the situation...kinda hoping she would come out of her room to talk. She never did though and he wasn’t brave enough to go nock. He sighed and got up to go to bed pausing a moment to look at her door before entering his own room regretfully!

The welcoming sun rose for a fresh new day and Arthur was slumped out on the sofa wearing his evening clothes when Matt walked in...must have got a bit too drunk to get to his bed he thought. No sign of Alex as he peered outside.   
He walked over to get a pan from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer...sneaking over to Arthur and holding them above his drooling face…”BANG BANG BANG...WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPING BEAUTY...BANG BAND BANG” ...Arthur jumped up so fast in a panic like a chuffing bomb had exploded, his limbs scattering in all directions till he fell off onto the floor! Matt laughed as he walked back feeling quite pleased with himself.   
“You fucking twat Smith, what an absolute tosser….ughhh I feel like shit”. Climbing back on the sofa… “Make us a Tea then Twat” he was propper grumpy with a hangover.   
Karen walked in “what the hell was that noise”, …” it was me giving Arthur his wake up call, It's a bright sunny day no time to waste and all that”. “  
Gee’s Matt why are you always so awake in the mornings urgh?”... “errrr because I’m actually awake Karen derrrr”. She pulled a face at his snide remark.  
Matt made 3 cups of Tea, while Karen joined Arthur on the sofa and they started telling him about this ace bar they found in the old town...` Aphrodite's` and how it spills out into the street everyone dancing. They stayed there till it practically closed and shut in their faces. Matt was nodding and humming trying to focus on the conversation in hand. He had woke up this morning taking a deep breath trying to act as if the events of last night never occurred for some reason. He didn't want to make it weird or difficult for Alex, knowing she would be anxious about what happened the night before. Karren was still talking suffering from what some might call verbal diarrhoea, but Matt interrupted...his mind was now elsewhere. “Anyone seen Kingston this morning?” Karen had seen her as she went to the bathroom earlier… “ yeah she was out pretty early, said she was going for a walk before it got too warm, don’t think she’ll be too long though, she promised me pancakes this morning”.  
“Ummm ok” Matt sighed… Arthur started talking then Matt interrupted again…” how did she seem ?”   
Karen gave him a strange look and she looked at Arthur and he shrugged his shoulders looking a bit confused too. “She seemed fine...why?”....“ Oh, nothing was just wondering that’s all” looking down. Arthur sat up a bit straighter trying to gauge his friend’s actions clearing his throat “is there something we should know about mate?”. Matt looked up in surprise “What..no no nothing, its nothing”. “Oh ok then”....” actually yes” scratching his head “well yes there is something”. Karen was suddenly intrigued, eyes widened in the apprehension of gossip... “What...What is it?” she gasped excitedly. “   
“Me and Alex umm...we sort of umm kissed”. “Karen squealed “ oh my god, this is so bloody exciting ... I’ve waited so long for you two to do this...what sort of kiss was it...was it a gentle soft kiss on the lips...or was it a proper full on snog...were their tongues involved?”   
Arthur could see Matt getting agitated and not looking as happy about the situation as he should be and perhaps wondering if he did the right thing in telling them. ”Kaz shut up a moment ” Arthur butted in, ”so what happened?”. Matt went on to explain the whole story how they ended up in the pool and that they just kissed unexpectedly and how it ended up with her walking away upset. He was glad to get it off his chest, but it still didn't help the situation at all.   
They were silent for a moment...till Matt got exasperated waving his hands about “WELL... WHAT DO I DO?”. Karen asked the most basic question in the book first “well do you love her” he responded instantaneously “Yes...without a doubt 100%... I have for a long time Kaz, you know that”.   
“Do you think she loves you?”, he stewed for a moment, sighing, “I honestly don't know Kaz..but I can’t just brush this under the carpet anymore! She kissed me back though, that must mean something right? Like she wanted it as much as I did. But it’s like she was scared of change, or of what people might think ... I don’t know...but she was upset Kaz like she wanted something she couldn't or wouldn't allow herself to have”.  
Karen looked at Arthur as she didn't have an answer just yet, but he was the more mature one so she was hoping he would come up with something to help their friends.   
Hmmm, Arthur thought, “I think you need to start basic mate” Matt looked puzzled “Basic?” “yes basic, you need to woo her, kinda date her... but without her knowing that your dating her” “Ooooh yeah” Karen smirked nodding totally loving this weird idea, it was sneaky, but it could work. “Be extra gentlemanly and all that, treat her like a princess”. Move on from the kiss so she doesn't dwell on it and show her how you want to treat her and take care of her...prove to her how much you care and that it can be real and it wouldn't be some one time fling. Matt nodded liking the idea the more he thought about it. `Yes, he was going to show her, to prove to Alex how much she means to him!  
They chatted for another fifteen minutes then Alex arrived back with a Magazine from the shop. She glanced over at the mothers meeting wondering if they had been discussing last night's events...but really she didn't want to know to be honest. “Morning everyone, ok who’s for pancakes?” as she collected the ingredients and pan from the cupboard. “Karen's hand was straight up “Meeee please Alex and the boys said yes too. Matt watched her, she hadn't made eye contact with him yet so he made his move quickly to get things back on track and get his girl back to feeling comfortable around him again! Walking over to the kitchen, “need a hand with anything Kingston”, her eyes flicked up quickly then back down to her job again…” oh errr no thank's Matt I’m sure I can manage, it's only pancakes for goodness sakes”. Ok, he needs to think fast ..” Well ya know I don't actually know how to make pancakes, perhaps you could show me?” Alex looked at him in the eyes, frowning slightly, “you don’t know how to make pancakes, who the hell doesn't know how to make pancakes...seriously!” Matt scoffed, “I don't know, who the hell doesn't know how to swim as a fully functioning adult” She looked at him slightly angry and startled at his bite back at first, that was until she saw his cheesy grin on his face and she melted a bit accepting the joke because in all honesty, she would never have taken offence before all this awkwardness had happened, its always been their relationship of mocking and flirting. 

`Calm down Alex it seems like he's moved on and all is forgotten...hmm can’t have meant that much to him then she pondered...yeah he was just lost in the moment and wanted a nice notch on his belt...hey everybody i once shagged Alex Kingston...but this was her Sweet Darling Matt, ...he would never be like that would he? Then she thought about the other men in her life and how she trusted them, loved them only to have her heart broken as a reward. yeah move on Alex there’s no chance in hell he would ever feel anything for you anyway!`

“Well, I must say I’m shocked your mother didn't teach you, oh well I suppose another mother will have to do...grab the flower then”. “Yes Kingston….Karen, Arthur i’m making pancakes...prepare to be amazed” . “Oh God I wanted something I could actually eat, now what am I supposed to do?. “Oy Kaz, these are going to be amazing”

Matt got his ingredients in the bowl as Alex supervised and started to whisk...he took a breath in as she leaned over to assess the quality in the bowl. “Looking good Kingston” she nodded ”the mixture looks good too yeah?” he gave her a wink. She shook her head.  
The mixture was now in the pan and ready to be flipped. Alex, of course, was a pro at this and she was hesitant to lett matt have a go until he winged like a baby and she finally gave in to his puppy dog eyes. “Urgh ok then, if it ends up on the floor it's yours, Sweetie”.   
“Fine, fine, giz it here then, Now watch this”. Matt shook the pan with a glint of excitement in his eyes, looking at Alex then back at the pan…” bet I can do a triple flip Kingston”.   
”No don’t try t…” too late he swung his arm 1 flip, 2 flip….fail fail floor” Matt looked down not amused feeling gutted because he really wanted to impress her. When he looked back up at Alex and she was smirking and that smirk was turning into a laugh… and so finally there she was, his Alex oh how he’d missed that bright twinkle in her eyes! He finally felt some Relief.   
“Oy..rude Kingston don't’ laugh it was my first try ok”. Taking the pan of him, “ and you're last try Darling, we do need something to eat after all don’t we...but at least you didn't burn yourself ay”. She went back to the stove to put another one on to cook..Matt leaned his head over her shoulder and she hoped he didn't feel her shiver as he whispered in her ear. “Thank you for helping me with that love” and he kissed her cheek and went to get the plates. She bit her lip nervously and felt her heart pounding twice as fast, the feel of him still lingering against her body and face...god how can she contain these feeling for him. It was pure torture, and it was worse now because she knows what it feels like to be in his arms kissing him, loving him.  
He looked over at her from the table and she looked back at him smiling shyly and looked down as she put pancakes onto plates. As Matt looked at her he saw he blush before she looked back down...he smiled feeling like he was definitely on the right path to knock some walls down now!` Bring it on!`. Oh and he actually did know how to make pancakes!


	7. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex struggle's with her doubts as Matt fights to prove he's not giving up on her.

The day went well and they all ended up at the beach a bit as Karen wanted to have a go at snorkelling with Matt. Alex was lied out on the beach with Arthur soaking up a few rays while the others were in the sea. Arthur though was itching to say something to Alex about her and Matt’s little predicament. He knew how Matt felt about Alex, but even though he could guess that she felt the same way by the way they acted around each other, he wasn't sure, and he was worried about his mate going down this path that would lead to nowhere but heartache. He decided to try and get some information the best way he could. “So Matt tells me he finally got you into the Swimming pool...willingly this time” Sniggering to make it feel light-hearted while he started to probe a bit. She was taken by surprise at first with his question, wondering if that's all Matt had told him or if he actually knew the whole story about the Kiss!   
“Errr yes I was feeling quite brave at the time...Sal’s not going to believe me though”. Arthur nodded “you will have to prove it to her then I guess”. Alex sat up a bit looking down at her toes. “yeah, Umm what else did Matt tell you? “. Arthur wasn't sure if she would take him knowing about the kiss as a good thing or bad...but he was never one to lie to people, it was far too difficult. “He told me you guys Kissed yeah”. She looked up at him quickly “he did...oh”. Slightly stuck with how to follow up on that.   
Arthur could see she was suddenly feeling a bit awkward about it, so he sat up and turned to face her. Sighing, “Look Alex I don’t know how you feel about Matt...i really don’t, but, I just need to just tell you as his friend and as yours….the guy Loves you, Alex, so so much...we can all see it...you would be blind not to. He’s besotted with you and has been for a long time. You know when you leave Cardiff to go back to LA he is so deflated...Karen always gets angry with him for moping and says she can’t wait for you to come back again so he will “cheer the fuck up”...her words not mine! Alex’s mouth dropped open slightly ajar at what he just said. Still struggling to communicate, she looked back out to sea at Matt and Karen messing around in the water.   
“How do you feel about him Alex?” she looked back at him, wondering if she dare open up about her feelings or not. She was not one to expose herself like that to anyone because she had trusted friends in the past, who would in the next moment be betraying her trust and spreading private conversations around like general handouts!... But Arthur was so mature and sensitive, even more than she was...he was sensible enough to understand and be trustworthy of information she rationalised. “I love him Arthur, I do...God, it sounds so ridiculous when I say it!” He nodded and smiled fully appreciating her openness with him. “But it not right is it? And it cannot be” she looked away kind of shameful about her feelings.  
Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder so she would turn back to face him, “Why isn't it right Alex?” feeling frustrated “Because...because..look at me Arthur .i’m old enough to be his mother for christ sakes… and don’t say that age doesn't matter...because it does, especially when you're in the eyes of the public. I have been around long enough to know how brutal they can be, they would eat him up just for being with me! It would probably ruin his career...has he even thought about that? He doesn't know, how could he understand, he’s never had to deal with things been thrown in your face like that...well I have and I would never place him in that position, I couldn’t handle the guilt, Arthur”. She looked down at her toes curling in the sparkling sand.   
“Look at you your gorgeous Alex, why do you have so little confidence in yourself...he sees you for what you are and I think he’s prepared to accept anything you have to throw at him, to be honest with you. You know what he’s like... he pays no mind to what people would think...never has, perhaps he could help you not to mind either... it's not their life Alex it's yours and you deserve to be happy just as much as he does. All I know is he would be devastated if he lost you from his life..isn't that what matters at the end of the day?”   
She shakes her head “No, no it's not...i would never hurt him purposefully, but if it meant for him to be able to get the best out of life then, then I have to let him go...i have to push him away..he may be upset at first yes, but he will soon get over his little crush and move on to a beautiful young girl who can give him children and a family of his own. He is worth a thousand times more than me and my baggage, a million times more!”.

Arthur was just about to challenge her feelings again when Karen and Matt got close. Matt grabbed his towel, “god the sea’s lovely today, you guys should have a dip instead of cooking here all day.”  
“Yeah, I think I will do now mate, it does look appetizing. “ Alex gave Arthur a small smile then stood up gathering her things, “I think I’m going to go back to the villa for a bit I’m starting to feel a bit too hot in this heat and I’m in need a nice cold drink”. “Your always so hot Kingston” Matt pushed her shoulder slightly...she smirked but didn't bite back like she usually does, he looked a bit puzzled at her. “you ok Kingston?”   
“What yeah I’m fine darling, the heats just a bit much that's all”.   
“ Oh ok then”.   
She just started to walk away when Matt ran up to her “Oh Kingston, nearly forgot...found this for you, a gift for the Lady.” He handed her a very beautiful large seashell, she took it into her hands admiring its colours and shape. She looked up at him standing there with nothing but love and hope in his eyes rendering her quite speechless. ”It's the best one I could find for you...Kaz said I wouldn't be able to reach it, well I showed her didn't I,...nearly bloody drowned though” laughing.   
She looked back down at her gift again, it was so simple yet meant so much at the same time..”Thank you, Darling, it's so beautiful I will treasure it”. He smiled with glee, so glad that she accepted his slightly cheesy gift, “beautiful like you Kingston”. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek fast and ran back down to the sea not giving her a chance to reply or reject anything! She stood there for a moment watching him run back into the ocean to join Arthur. Her emotions were struggling, and every fight to deny him was falling apart by the second...she sighed and walked back to the villa with her mind and heart fighting within her for freedom!

When the evening finally came around, Karen and Arthur had convinced Matt and then Alex who took even more persuasion to come to the old town and go dancing at Afrodites!   
Matt knocked on Alex’s door as they were all ready to go. “Coming” …. “ Coming….Alex, you don't have time to play with the Rabbit..we’re going out love, now put it away” she opened the door within seconds. He grinned mischievously, “Matthew Smith seriously your mouth is getting worse than mine!” tutting “honestly, oh and for your information, I put the rabbit away ages ago Darling!” That made him blush a bit and she smirked feeling top of the game once again. He gathered himself up a bit, “hmm well I learn from the best don’t I Kingston?”, she rolled her eyes.   
She noticed Matt had something behind his back…” what have you got there sweetie?”, he pulled out from behind his back, a lovely bunch of exotic flowers. ”For you Kingston”. She looked at him suspiciously, then back at the beautiful flowers he was holding out to her, she went to take them hesitantly…”Matt what are these for...i mean their lovely, their stunning really, but why have you got them for me”.....“What can't a friend get another friend flowers when they feel like it...why does there always have to be a reason? So just accept them and don't make a fuss about it woman”.   
“ She smiled and took them into her room leaving the door open for Matt. “ I’ll just quickly put these in some water...won’t be a moment...she breathed in their glorious scent and smiled before she left them.   
“Thank you Sweetie, it's been a long time since anyone other than a fan has gifted me flowers”. “Who says I’m not a fan Kingston”. “Oh shut up!”.

”They walked to Afrodites as it was only a fifteen-minute stroll from their Villa. Matt glanced over at the vision beside him glowing in the moonlight. He was feeling quite bold because she didn't make too much of a fuss about the flowers, so slowly he took her hand in his, hoping it was a move that wouldn't be rejected. To his surprise and delight she didn't even flinch, only looked down at their hands joined together for a brief moment. They walked behind Karen and Arthur who were chatting linking arms as Karen does that with everyone anyway!   
“You look exceptionally lovely this evening Kingston, hope you're not trying to pull any Greek guys in town...not sure I could handle it!” He spoke jokingly, but inside he was actually quite serious.   
Blushing slightly “ Oh if you say so Darling, but thanks, it's a new dress and I’m not really one for pulling drunk guys in bars...have you ever had a drunken snog, I'm sure you have ...it's like kissing a virgin, a slop fest of saliva and clashing teeth...honestly! ”   
He laughed ..” I guess it depends on if your both drunk or not though ay ...to be honest, I think I’m quite a good kisser when I’m drunk actually!” smiling smugly to himself.   
She scoffed at him “oh yeah..and how would you know unless you’ve actually snogged yourself”   
…” hmm, I just know!”. Winking.   
Alex rolled her eyes, “ well I’m sure there are plenty of beautiful young girls on the dancefloor tonight, I’m sure you won't have any problems sweetie” she looked away as she said it!   
He was quiet and shook his head thinking to himself that `there's only one woman going to be there for me tonight and shes already beside me.`  
Karen and Arthur were trying to earwig a bit from in front and they smiled at each other thinking that Afrodites could be a good push forward for these two. Well, one could hope!

When they finally got to Afrodites the street was full of delirious dancing bodies and mayhem of music blaring out across the Old Town. The town itself was relatively peaceful and quaint, this must be the main source where the locals and tourists come to let loose and drink! Matt and Arthur went to get drinks and Karen, of course, wasted to time in pulling a hesitant Alex into the street to start dancing, “come on Alex let the curls loose, I know you can party, I’ve seen you do it plenty of times when your tipsy...you got moves girl” Alex shook her head exasperated and they both started laughing as they got into the moves of the music.   
When the boys finally got through the crowd with the drinks, they settled at a table near the edge of the party in the street and sat down looking around until they spotted the two women dancing obliviously, Alex stood out with her gorgeous unique hair, she was really easy to pinpoint. They both looked at each other and laughed at the sight of them giving it all they had and busting some moves that were quite questionable at times.   
Arthur looked at Matt who just couldn't take his eyes off Alex, he could see the struggle in his friends face and he knew he wasn't going to give up on her that easily even if she pushed him away like she was planning to!   
“ He scooched his chair closer to him so he could hear better. They were near the outer edge of the crowd so it wasn't too loud, which was better for conversation. He leaned in “listen mate I need to tell you something” Matt turned to him with questioning eyes, “yeah what is it pal”. “I had a conversation with Alex on the beach earlier, I hope you don't mind, but I was kinda probing her about what her feelings are towards you”. Matt suddenly got serious in his gaze “You what...gees mate thanks alot...now I really feel like a school kid who asked his best mate to ask a girl out for him...god can't believe you did that”. Shaking his head feeling like this situation is getting worse by the second.   
“No don’t worry mate she doesn't think that you asked me to say anything or anything like that... I just needed to know as your friend that it wasn't going to be a dead end for you.” “Hmmm ok well it's done now I guess...you might as well tell me what she said, even though I'm not sure I want to hear it!” a pause.   
“She loves you mate.” Matt was taken unsuspectingly by surprise, which itself turned into shock and he stilled unable to speak for a moment. He took a deep breath. “What...she actually...she actually said that Arthur”. Arthur smiled “ yes she actually told me she does love you”. Matt looked over at Alex dancing and laughing with Karen, taking a moment to gather his thoughts as he looks back at Arthur “ then why is she so hesitant around me? sometimes it feels like she's pushing me out”. She is Mate, that's her plan to push you away, she had a million and one reasons why the two of you shouldn't be together. Kinda like she had been talking herself out of her real feelings for a long time.”  
“What reasons did she give?”. Arthur scratched his head kinda feeling like a bit of a snitch now, a bit like he was betraying her trust! He didn't want to explain every feeling she had expressed to him as her friend, so he kept it simple. “your gonna have to find those reasons out for yourself..but I’m pretty sure you can guess most of them. All I can say is that she loves you and wants to be with you, but she scared, scared of a lot of things and at the end of the day all she is doing, or, all that she thinks she is doing is protecting you! “   
Absorbing the information, Matt took another big swig of his drink “thanks for telling me Arthur, I’m not sure what to do now though”. “I’m afraid I can’t help you their mate”. 

They sat in silence for a while looking back out at the girls dancing. Alex spotted the boys and whispered to Karen before she walked over. She smiled at the guys as she sat to grab her drink in haste…”Oh my god, Karen was trying to show me some new moves, I’m too old for this, bloody exhausted now, how can she be still dancing”. The guys laughed, Arthur pointed at Karen.“Kaz is like a Duracell battery she goes on and on and on.”   
They sat and chatted for a while and Karen eventually joined them for a drink...then more drinks and more drinks. They were all getting rather tipsy and finally, all ended up on the dancefloor together, laughing at Matts world famous giraffe dance he did in the episode of Amy's wedding.   
The evening got late and the crowd of bodies thinned out as the music slowed. Karen was rather wobbly but still giddy “Arthur was struggling with her while she was poking him to go get her another cocktail. ”right you guys I’m going to get this one home otherwise she won't be able to walk back and I’m not bloody carrying her!” “Oy stupid face, I’m fine, I can walk perfectly well thank you, but I will willingly accept your offer of a piggyback because my feet hurt”. Putting on her pouty face, while rubbing her foot. Arthur rolled his eyes…” I’m not carrying you all the way Kaz...hop on then, god I now know what a donkey feels like now”. 

“Well I’m done in too, I think we will walk back with you” As Alex went to follow on, Matt grabbed her arm gently “Wait on a second Kingston, I’m wanting one last dance with you… you can’t get away that easily”.   
She looked over at all the couples now slow dancing in the street and swallowed shaking her head back at him. “I’m really tired now Sweetie and my feet hurt in these bloody shoes”. He took her hand and pulled her to a chair..” sit Kingston”. Matt shouted back over to Karen and Arthur, “you guys get off, we will be back after our dance because I’m not taking no for an answer tonight”. Karen and Arthur giggled.   
Alex sighed and rolled her eyes feeling slightly stuck in the situation at this moment in time and slightly a bit tipsy if she were honest. Matt turned back to face her, eye’s softening as he smirked and knelt down in front of her. She looked down at him almost nervously as he gently took off her shoes. She felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to beat slightly faster feeling uncontrollable at his soft touch against her feet as he placed each foot gently back down to the ground. “Better?” . “ Umm yes thanks”. He couldn't resist moving his hand up gently to touch her anklet. “I like this Kingston.” she shivered.   
He stood back up and took her hand again “ Come on you”. He pulled her into the middle of the street where the last few remaining couples were and he twirled her to settle with a hand on her hips while the other stayed in her hand. She brought her free hand up to settle on his upper arm softly.   
They were silent as they danced to the music smiling occasionally at each other and she laughed when Matt would twist her into another spin. “I just love seeing you Twirl Kingston” he giggled like a naughty child. She looked up at him wondering how is she ever going to survive without this...without him. He is so perfectly wonderful in every sense of the word. He makes her feel young and alive. She doesn't think she has ever felt this kind of love before...even after all she has been through in life, it's a new foreign feeling. But he is so young. Why does he make me feel so special all the time? Why do I crave his voice, his presence his luscious lips upon mine? Why do I doubt my heart when the truth is so obvious. This has to be wrong. This won't work out ...nothing ever does!   
She leans into him as to hide her face and her struggles, placing her head upon his chest, he wraps both arms around her now as she moves to hug his waist. He can sense her struggle...and kisses the top of her head before resting his chin on top.  
They move subtly to the gentle music, caught up in a moment of feeling and senses and unfathomable love. His hands caress her back as he strokes circles to brings calm to brush away her lingering thoughts. She closes her eyes, absorbed in his presence and unique smell of biscuits and candy. She feels so safe and loved by him, she could stay lost in this moment forever and wills the song to never end! He pulls back a moment to lift her chin trying to gage her thoughts from the look in her eyes. There are two stray tears that have fallen on her cheeks and he brushes them concerningly with his thumb. “You ok Kingston?” and she stares into his eyes… god, she could get lost in those ancient eyes of desire and wisdom. And she did get lost in the mix of emotions because she surprised even herself when she leaned up on her toes to claim his lips with her own.


	8. Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long. Also my first attempt at Smut...its actually quite difficult argh!

Matt was pleasantly surprised as she claimed his lips with hers. It took but a moment for him to kiss her back with utter desire and want. They deepen the kiss as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and he pulled her into him and up even more on her bare toes. They embraced each other lovingly and he caressed her head, his fingers ran ravenously through her glorious curls. Their tongues never battled for dominance though, only sweeping each others in a kindred kind of playfulness. Matts blood began pumping at speed around his body as he embraced the wholeness and closeness of their flustering forms. Their body heat could have lit up the street like a solar flare, bursting out from between them to shatter anything in its wake. Alex did not think of anything any more, and for this brief moment, she let herself feel him. His passion, his body, his hands encompassing her as to not let her fall. She moaned slightly unaware of the sound in her throat as she was lost within him...his embrace tightened for a brief moment before they both parted for breath...the desire being too much for each to handle in the middle of the starlit street!  
“Well... that was unexpected” Matt smiled as he gazed into her wide emerald eyes, both panting breathlessly. “I think I’ve had too much to drink darling” as she pulled away from his embrace. Eyes still focused on eyes. “Well if that's the case we should get you drunk more often Kingston”. She broke the spell even more and looked over to her shoes escaping to go gather them. Matt followed cautiously behind her, not wanting to push her into any form of regret. She put them on clinging to Matt’s arm unconsciously as she did so and then they made their way back to the villa. 

After a moment of silence, “I blame Karen, she kept thrusting these bloody cocktails into my face to try them out... I don't even know what the hell they were”! Matt laughed “well I will have to thank her then won't I?” She sighed shaking her head as they walked on, Matt put an arm around her shoulder. There was an awkward moment of silence as they walked Alex didn't want to say anything to be fair and she really didn't want Matt to say anything too when she thought about it...has she just made this situation worse. `What the bloody hell am I doing? I’m leading him on now only to pull away from him again...argh, why can I not get anything right? Bloody alcohol clouding my judgment. Stupid woman. Please, will the earth just swallow me up right now because I just can't deal with this fucked up deck of cards anymore. I’m going to lose him either way that's for sure!`

Matt was thinking too, he needed answers! They couldn't go back to work like this, in some sort of love limbo. And he couldn't let her fly back to LA after weeks of filming, with an ache in his heart that would surely bleed to death if he never even tried to fight for her. He knew she was guarded and particularly untrusting of anyone,... but he knew the only way to get through those burdening boundaries that she was slowly self-destructing in, was to push her for answers, for the truth she is so afraid of expressing! He has to set her free...even if it doesn't end well for himself!  
“Alex, can we talk about us?”  
Her heart went immediately into her throat ..` god someone just shoot me please`!  
She tried to play it cool, sighing... “Matt it's fine, there’s nothing really to talk about is there, that kiss... the one in the pool...it was just a momentary lapse of judgement on both parts ok. It's fine, it was a silly little mistake, we both just got caught up in the heat of a moment and tonight, well tonight I’m just drunk sweetie. I always get emotional and silly when I drink, it was nothing!..., let's just forget about it and move on..ok?”  
she laughed nervously like what they did should be long forgotten and brushed under the carpet of forbiddeness.  
Enraged now by yet another wall she was creating around her, “He spun around in front of her to halt her steps. Feeling overwhelmingly angry at her denial of anything…voice raised, ”A momentary lapse of judgement!! A lapse of judgement Alex...seriously!!!” He scoffed turning on the spot and running a hand agitatedly through his hair. “This has been building up for a long time Kingston...this”, he pointed between her and himself…” this was inevitable”. You know we are bound by something Alex, we’ve always had a strong bond, why are you choosing to ignore the obvious? Please, Darling, don’t do this to me...to yourself, please don’t!  
Trying to calm all the frustrations within himself, he placed a hand to caress her face gently. She leaned into it, unknowingly closing her eyes at his touch for a moment. He took a deep breath, exasperated, ”I love you Alex Kingston, I love you so goddamn much, and it hurts...it hurts that I can’t show you, how I want to show you.  
From the very beginning, you were like air to my lungs and when you leave it's like you've taken a part of my soul away with you. I need you in my life, forever and always...please understand me, Alex, what I’m trying and failing miserably to say”.  
There he finally said it, he breathed, the ball was now in her court. 

She pondered...touching his hand on her cheek and bringing it down with her own, holding it while caressing his fingers as she looked down thinking of the right words.  
“ You are right Matt I do... I do feel things for you! It is love...but it's a love that shouldn't be…and I don’t understand how you could, how you could…. I suppose think of me that way? it seems ridiculous!  
Young and beautiful girls will throw themselves at your feet! They already do.  
You could have the pic of anyone...a girl who you can spend your whole life with and create the perfect family with. You would be an amazing father you know!  
You're a smart guy Matthew...why would you choose an older woman whos got so much baggage and chaos in her wake. It could damage your career...is that what you want? Because what you want today may not be what you want tomorrow. Your future is going to be fabulous and I would never screw you over like that. Never. You deserve the best life you can possibly get Matt...and I won't ruin it for you…. I can’t. You're too good for me !”

She looks deep into his saddened eyes, honest and true...hers glazed with tears failing to fall...as she wills her composure and strength to last out the night!  
“Kingston...Alex, you can't tell me what I want, what I should have, or what I need. How am I too good for you? Have you seen you? Your fucking Goddess Kingston, totally out of my league. I’m fighting for something I shouldn't be allowed to have, but I can’t let you go...i can’t do it...please don’t ask me to!. This isn't some sort of spontaneous decision. This is something I have held in my heart for a long time! Please...my life is nothing without you!  
You and Salome are all the family I desire, I love you both, your all the family I need and I don’t care what anyone else thinks, their opinions mean shit!  
I will never want an immature beautiful sex kitten who I can’t connect with, who would never understand me as you do. I want you...YOU...a stunningly beautiful inside and out Lion S. That's what I desire, you're what I need to be truly happy.  
Please trust me Alex. I would never hurt you, never! “  
She looked away shaking her head in denial, tears now falling from her eyes “but they did, they said they loved me and then they…..”. Losing all ability to speak.  
“I am not them Alex, they were fucking arseholes to hurt you…i would never betray your trust or your love like that...please believe in me, in us what we could be!”

She didn't know what to say, what to do, she was lost, so lost and he could see her uncertainty, her desire but with doubt…” let me show you, Alex, please give us a chance.”

“Please just...i need t...” She walked past him at a fast pace to get back to the safety of her room in the villa… he stood there for a moment and shut his glazed eyes head down in utter exhaustion and defeat before turning and following behind her keeping a distance. She entered the Villa heading straight up to her room and shutting the bedroom door behind her. Finally sinking down and gasping for air as she let go sobbing uncontrollably!  
Matt entered and looked around in the dark silence, Karen and Arthur were no longer up. He slowly made his way up the stairs… he went to Alex’s door first and could hear her silently sobbing, he sighed defeatedly and walked back to his own door, glancing back one last time before he entered into his own room emotionally exhausted and lost!

Matt got undressed, had a wash and climbed into bed in his boxers, pulling up the cool white cotton sheet over his body to shield him from the world of turmoil beyond. He shut his eyes willing his mind to stop spinning. `I’ve lost her. Things will never be the same now. I pushed too hard. This is my fault. I must give up. She’s broken. I can’t fix her. Stop..please stop`

Alex eventually calmed down enough to drag her weary body up off the floor. She took off her dress and went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and threw cold water on her tear stricken face. Staring into the mirror numbly for a moment...sighing she turned to go gather a T-Shirt and some fresh pants. She noticed the flowers on the dressing table and grazed them gently with her fingers immersed in their natural beauty and remembering Matts cheeky grin when he pulled them from behind his back. A small smile graced her lips and then sank back down again as she let go of the memory. She climbed into bed exhausted and as she lied on her side she spotted the Shell on the bedside table, she reached for it and took it in her hands, examining it like an archaeologist would an old treasure. Another token of Matt’s love gracing yet another simmering smile across her face, until she placed it back down on the table and her heart sank yet again. `what am I doing. I’ve lost him. Why can't I believe in us? Why do I doubt his love? Why can’t I learn to trust again? What could we be together? I need Him. I love him. I can’t let him go. I have to try. I have to try.` She pulled the covers off and padded silently to Matt’s room. 

 

She opened his door carefully. It was quiet and the lights were out, but the moon lit up his room with an ambient glow. He looked to be sleeping as she approaches tiptoeing tenderly. He’s curled in on his side as she sits gently on the edge of the bed beside him, looking down his hair is flopped over his eyes and the temptation to brush it aside overcomes her as she brushes it gently away…. he hum’s, startling her...then opens his eyes to meet hers. “I thought I heard you sneak up...are you stalking me in my sleep now Miss Kingston?”. She smiled “ you really are a good actor pretending to be asleep...had me fooled, I’m rather impressed Sweetie!”. He smirked. “ can I get in?” She whispered.  
He looked surprised...but scooched back obligingly and lifted the sheet for her to climb in. Her face filled with delight as she crawled in to lie on her side, facing away from him as he pulled the sheet back over them and spooned her from behind, placing an arm over her waist and a small kiss on her neck. She held onto his hand as it wrapped around her. “Hmm, What does this mean?” He questioned. She stroked his arm with her fingers as she relaxed in the comfort and safety of his embrace. “It means...yes...it means Yes sweetie!”. He sighed contently like every weight had been lifted from his mind and shoulders at that exact moment, he pulled her tighter into his embrace. She brought his hand up from her waist to kiss his knuckles before replacing it back again! They slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, feeling nothing but contentment and peacefulness! 

Matt woke first quite early as the sun was still rising, he felt an unusual warmth next to him and weight across his chest. As he opened his eyes he noticed a mass of golden curls snuggled into his shoulder and a delicate arm was thrown over his chest, with a warm leg across his thighs. Remembering her sneaking into his room and climbing into his bed for snuggles, his heart fluttered, naturally his arm was wrapped around her and he pulled her into him a bit more possessively. She hummed and snuggled burying deeper. He couldn't help but grin at what sight greeted him this morning! `is this real? Am I dreaming? Is Alex Kingston really in my bed?` He knew at that very moment that he wanted to wake up like this every morning with this Gorgeous woman safely wrapped in his arms. ` but oh god he was feeling horny now, he could just roll her over right then and there and have his wicked way with her like he always dreamed of and worship her like a fucking queen!... Down boy...we can't rush this, she’s too important!!`. His morning erection was becoming a problem, and his body's response was none too discreet. Matt was beginning to worry a bit, he didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable in any way.  
Alex sighed and stirred, “I can hear you thinking you know”. He chuckled looking down ..” is that so and what do you think I was thinking about Kingston?”. She leaned up to rest on an elbow, “Oh I don't know,... but it's probably something filthy” Smirking.  
He laughed “ I think you know me pretty well Kingston”. She stroked his bare chest gently and his breathing increased at her tender touch. “I think I could get used to this you know Mr Smith” a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. ”I really hope you do honey!”  
She suddenly moved her leg further across him and pushed her body over to straddle his hips sitting up and looking down into his deep mesmerizing eyes. Stilling, with her hands on his chest, she looks down into his unsuspecting but lovingly tender eyes. Their breathing began to increase and hearts began to pound, Alex could feel his length already surprisingly hard underneath her.  
“Is that your Sonic Doctor, or are you just pleased to see me”. And there was that bloody kinky smirk again! He laughed relaxing the familiar flirting and naughtiness that he’s missed ever so much. “Sorry, I can’t help it...look at you... you're so bloody sexy...how can you look this sexy so early on a morning woman? Giggling, “Well Darling I think you look pretty damn hot yourself this morning!”. She lent down closer to his face, her hand combing back his hair as he reached for her curls. Their lips met and they kissed passionately.  
It was deep and meaningful and slowly became more urgent as desire and need for more took over them. His hands roamed up beneath her top and stroked over her braless back, more blood pumped through is veins, igniting and erupting shooting flames of lust cursing through his body! Alex felt a pool of heat erupting below and she found herself grinding down and rocking over his manhood. He groaned and his hands moved down to grip her hips tightly as the feel of her became too much for him to bare. Their lips parted for breath “Jesus Kingston your going to kill me” she giggled and sat up smirking teasingly.  
She grasped the hem of her T-Shirt eyeballing him carefully and slowly pulled it up stretching her arms above as she pulled it over her head and threw it disregardingly on the floor.  
Matt swallowed hard and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of her amazingly full breast’s...god she was perfect he practically felt overwhelmed about going to touch them. As she gazed at him, her breath heavy, and her chest rising and falling, she bit her lip nervously wondering for a moment if perhaps he was disappointed! The nervous gesture of nibbling her lip is an irresistible trait of hers that his heart can't help but melt over! A hand moves up her side slowly and grazes across her breast, “god your so bloody perfect Kingston, your so fucking gorgeous”. She blushed at his response, then his thumb brushed over a nipple and she moaned arching and throwing her head back slowly. Her nipple pebbled under his gentle touch...as her need for more intensified. His need for more did too after that moan that just fell out of her mouth ..`bloody hell`. He pushed himself upwards and took her breast into his mouth sucking her nipple and grazing it with his teeth. `God he’s such a bloody tease`. He moved to the other breast, giving equal attention to both, as she moaned and ran her hands through his floppy hair, tugging it needily as she did. “Matt” she moaned. With his name falling wantonly and shakily off her luscious full lips. Matt suddenly felt a desperate need to take full control of this situation...she is here and she is his and by god, he is going to claim her and mark her as his own, forever as they both shall live! He is going to show her how much she is loved, how much he desires her mind, body and soul!  
He rolled her over swiftly and unexpectedly, she yelped in shock at his manly execution and giggled as he rolled above her staring into her deep green eyes, smirking then placing a delicate kiss on her lips. Moving clustering kisses down the side of her face and onto her neck, she lifted her chin so he could better claim the skin there and oh how he did, he sucked and nibbled and marked her with lust. She ran her hands over his back and wrapped her legs around him needily to bring his body closer to her’s, to feel all of him, all of him, as much as she could get. She could feel him hard against her thigh as they moved, her body was becoming too much to handle, she needed some form of release or she was going to explode! ” I need... I need you sweetie” she gasped. She felt him smile against her neck in between kisses. “Patience Kingston”. “Fuck Patience she moaned” He couldn't help but laugh at her curse and desperation `god I love this woman`.  
He pulled up to stare at her again and took her wrists and moved them above her head showing her who’s in control at this moment. “You...My Love will let me love you, how you deserve to be loved”. As her mouth opened to bite back at him, he claimed her lips eagerly and she returned it with even more lust than before. He broke off and slowly released her wrists as he dragged his way down her body kissing every part of her that he could reach. Her collar bones, her breasts, in between her breasts, her toned stomach, a sneaky tongue in her belly button that made her squirm delightfully under him and further down to her hip bones. When he got to her pretty lace knickers he held the hem gently in his fingers either side and looked up at her watching him intensely. Her chest rising and falling heavily and eyes the darkest he has ever seen, “may I?” ...She giggled at his gentlemanly request and after biting her lip she whispered: “you may”. A smug smirk settled as he carefully pulled them down her thighs and down over her feet, slinging them over his shoulder as he settled himself in between her legs. Taking a moment to admire her beautiful form “Your so bloody beautiful Kingston”. She was now laid bare and totally vulnerable for him and he felt so honoured to be the one she trusted, the one she had taken her defences down for and believed in. He kissed her thighs softly and stuck out his tongue to touch her clit teasingly, starting with small delicate lick’s that made her moan and writhe desperately. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her as he became more passionate with his tongue…` god, she tastes amazing`....gasping...“Matt...please”. He acknowledged her need for more as he moves a hand off her hip and placed one finger slowly into her entrance. She moaned at this new sensation, consciously trying not to be as loud as she wanted to. Matts' tongue continued to stroke her clit as he placed another finger within her and started pumping them in and out curling hitting that sweet spot. She was becoming frantic now, her feelings and judgement were clouded and the building pressure suddenly engulfed her very being, “Fuck Matt,... I… “ and she came shuddering under him gripping his fingers never to let him go again! He pumped and licked a few more times as she pulsed and road out of her climax, then he pulled his fingers out gently, giving them a cheeky suck as he climbed back up to meet her flustered and flushed face. “How was that sexy?” He smiled smugly feeling quite proud of himself. She rolled her eyes “Oh shut up”...”Make me”.  
So she did just that, pushing him over and straddling his hips, diving into a passionate kiss exploding with more lust than ever before! She broke off and slowly shimmied down his body planting delicate kisses down his torso...she got to his boxers and cheekily as he had done with her “May I “....” you bloody well better.” They giggled with a touch of good nervous energy.  
She pulled them carefully down as he raised his hips to help a bit, his length sprung out in the cooler air willingly and she threw his boxers behind her on the floor!  
Biting her bottom lip, Matt watched her intensely, `oh god she’s biting her lip I’m gonna cum already...breath...must breath`. As she crawled back up over his body, eyeing his large twitching cock she placed a light kiss on the tip and licked her tongue down his length. He groaned Horsley as she then took him fully in her mouth. His eyes rolled as he moved his hand through her magic curls…` god her mouth is amazing`, she sucked so giftedly. It was all too much he had waited so long, he just needed to be at one with her now. “Wait” panting. She stopped pulling her mouth away, looking up at him concerned …”Your amazing love, but... I just really need you... I want you”. She smirked and crawled up him, lying above him as her breasts pressed into him, she stared into his eyes lovingly and caressed his face, stroking gentle fingers down the side of his cheeks. As he gazed into her eye’s he was suddenly so utterly lost within them. There was so much love in those emerald green eyes, they had flecks of gold dust sprinkled within, they were mesmerizing, enchanting, she was bewitching him and he knew he would never be the same again..he had not only claimed her now, she had claimed him and he was her’s and he would give her everything! He dived into a kiss with utter raw passion rolling her over as he lay between her legs... Lining himself up with her entrance as he asked permission with his eyes and she touched his face with her hand “please”. She gasped. He pressed slowly into her giving her time to adjust to the feel of him and she threw her head back and moaned at the feel of him filling her. He felt wonderful to her as their bodies were united…` I can never be without him, my love, my soulmate` She was so overwhelmed with emotion and love for this man, she knew they were made for each other, their connection was unique and strong...bound by something not of this earth, she was sure nothing would ever break them, they were meant to be! He pushed all the way in and groaned at her delicious tightness then stilled to make sure she was comfortable. Alex lifted her hips in a silent request to move and he answered willingly, pulling as far back as he could almost painfully slow before pushing back in again. They were both making small moan’s of utter intoxicating pleasure as his thrusts became gradually quicker, she wrapped him up in her legs and held him close as she rocked her hips in time with him, “God Kingston, you feel...so...good “. Matte peppered kisses around her and she dug her nails in his back as she could feel her coil tightening… He lifted Alex’s leg higher to get as deep within her as possible, aiming for that sweet spot within...and he must have found it because she began to arch and writhe and moan more than before. “yes Matt, right there”.  
He could feel himself losing control too, just watching the utter ecstasy on her face was something he was unprepared for…` utterly beautiful`...he pounded faster and reached down to tease her clit. This was her undoing and she came crashing beneath him like waves on the shore. He dived on her lips to stop her from screaming as she fluttered and clenched around him. He followed straight after her, in the biggest orgasm he has ever felt then crashed upon her frame delirious and panting. The next thing he felt were fingers running through his hair and he rolled off pulling her close...he never wanted to let her go...ever. “God I love you Alex, so bloody much”. She moved to put her head on his shoulder and draw scribbles on his chest. ”I love you too Matt, more than you’ll ever know!”.


End file.
